Gwynyth
Gwynyth "Gwyn" ferch Rhys, is a changeling who was left in place of Lleuada. She is unaware of her origins until the age of 17. Background Gwynyth was left in the Rhys home as an infant, having been switched with Lleuada. She was raised by Lleuada's true parents, Rhys and Alis, who were also unaware that Gwyn was not their daughter. She has one elder "sister", Dilys. True Origins WARNING! SPOILERS! It is found that Gwynyth is the illigitimate daughter of Queen Blodwyn and her lover, Robyn Goodfellow. Angered that his wife cheated on him, King Arawn forces Blodwyn to put Gwyn in the Secondworld as a changeling and to raise Lleuada in her stead. End spoilers Powers Spirit Sight When she is eight years old, Gwyn experiences her first paranormal ability. While down at the Afon Tywi with Dilys, she sees the ghost of a young woman in the river's water. She tells her sister, but Dilys doesn't believe her and teases her about it. Even at supper later that night, Dilys brings up the ghost sighting to irk Gwyn. Rhys plays along with the skeptical teasing until Gwyn tells him that she saw the ghost at the river and he falls quiet. After supper, Gwyn overhears her parents discussing Rhys's sudden silence at the mention of the river. Rhys explains to Alis that their neighbour Gruffydd told him in passing that fishermen had just discovered the body of a young noble lady along the banks of the Twyi and that he believes that Gwyn may actually have some ability to see ghosts. Rhys suggests to Alis that they take Gwyn to see a faerie doctor, but Alis dismisses the idea as witchcraft. Becoming disenheartened at the mention of witchcraft, Gwyn recants her story to Dilys and vows that she will never see another ghost again. Raven At the age of 16, Gwynyth experiences her second set of strange events. The first is an odd vision she recieves after fighting with her sister and storming out of the house. She has a vision of a large raven that leads her to the centre of her village where all the village people appear as ghosts to her. From that point on, the raven follows her and she begins to think she is cursed. The Death Five months after her virst vision, a disease the villagers call "The Death" comes to their town. The first to fall victim to the disease is Dewi ap Bryn, the boy that Gwynyth likes. On the evening of the unfortunate event, Gwyn sees through her uptairs window that the town's doctor, Cian, his assistant, and the local priest are carrying a body on a litter to the outskirts of the village. Gwyn fears the worst, but leaves her cottage to follow after them in order to see if Dewi has really died. She finds that this is indeed the case, and turns to head back home. She becomes lost, however, and it begins to rain. In a blind and hysterical sprint she runs into Emrys, the village hermit. Fearing for her safety in the storm, Emrys helps her back in the direction of the village. On the way, however, she injures her foot and he's forced to carry her. The storm becomes so violent that Emrys has no choice but to take Gwyn back to his cottage to wait out the storm. They talk about his collection of books for a while before Gwyn falls asleep and he tucks her into his cot while he goes to sleep in a chair by the fire. Later, after the storm has waned. Gwyn's father, Rhys, and neighbour, Gruffydd, come by looking for Gwyn and find her after presumably going thru the village door-to-door. Rhys thanks Emrys for rescuing her daughter, and then leaves with her. The next day while gathering her laundry in her loft, Gwyn sees the spirit of Dewi ap Bryn. Frightened that she has been visited by a ghost again, Gwyn agrees to do Dewi's bidding and tell his family to vacate their cottage and burn it down. Dewi's spirit fears that if they don't do this, they will also fall ill with the Death. The following morning, Gwyn walks to the Bryn cottage, where she tells Dewi's father, Bryn, that she has been visited by his dead son and that he has told her to warn the family. Bryn is offended by this and tells Gwyn to leave, obviously not believing her. A few days later, however, Gwyn does see Doctor Cian taking away a sickly Master Bryn and his wife. Gwyn is disenhartened by the whole situation and hopes that he knew friendship with Emrys will help her through it. Calan Mai Months later, on the eve of Calan Mai, Gwyn is visited by Dewi in a dream where he tells her that since his family is with him, he will be able to pass on to the other side. Gwyn is relieved by this, since she had been afraid he'd be cursed forever. Before going to attend the Calan Mai festivities, Gwyn goes down to Emrys's cottage to ask him what he knows about ghosts. He tells her several theories that help her to feel better and believe that Dewi is now to rest. to be added Personality Gwynyth is tenacious and adventurous, believing she is destined for something special. She often dreams of being much more than she is, a wish that ultimately comes true when she discovers her true heritage. In sticky situations she is often as bold as she is rash. Her willingness to go through with something she has started is admirable, but it sometimes gets her into deeper trouble. Quite often she questions the traditional role of women in her society, and she has been defiant of such precepts by secretly teaching herself to read the family Bible. Upon making her decision to embrace her life as a faerie, she considers it a better decision than remaining in her human life to become nothing but a wife and a mother. Relationships Emrys/Myrddin Gwyn is very close to Myrddin and considers him to be her most important mentor prior to meeting her father, Robyn. Before leaving her village, Gwyn and Myrddin spend much time together going through his vast collection of books. He is the one that helps her discover she is a changeling and is also the one who, though accidentaly, leads her to discover Robyn. Robyn Goodfellow When Gwyn first discovers that Robyn is her true father, she is angry with him for concealing himself as her pet cat and not telling her the truth. After he saves her from Arawn's Shades, however, she is willing to give him a chance. At first, she feels a little awkward around him. But after he teaches her the ways of magic and they go to break Myrddin from prison, she starts to feel more comfotable until they are undeniably very close. Lleuada Gwyn becomes fast friends with Lleuada after Lleuada saves her and her companions from Lord Bhiorun. They often share stories with each other about their families and long to someday reunite each other with their correct relations. They eventually consider themselves to be sisters, linked by the fact that they were switched at birth. Cadwgawn Gwyn is initially repelled by Cadwgawn's arrogance when she first meets him after she and Robyn spring him from prison along with Myrddin. However, she quickly finds that Category:Fae Category:Characters Category:Tylwyth Teg Category:Pwca Category:Hybrids Category:Citizenry of Dyfed